Super Smash Bros RPG: Four Legend
by MikySP
Summary: Four children: Aiko, Michelle, Natalia and Einsio go on a Smash Adventure. What adventures await them?


_Once upon a time._

 _There was just one world. Smash World._

 _With time, the god and goddess of the Smash World decided to divide the world into different parts._

 _Legends started to appear. Mario. Kirby. Samus. Pikachu._

 _And they were the legendary warriors of the world._

 _However, one day..._

 _They disappeared suddenly. They vanished into nothing... No traces, at all._

 _Quite lately, there has been an mysterious organization, calling themselves the Seekers._

 _They are disrupting the balance of this world. They are putting the inhabitants of the world, in an grave crisis._

 _Our story begins with the four kids, in an local, rural village on a part of the Smash World._

 _They have known each together, dating back to being babies, since their parents live quite close to each others._

 _They are propethed to be the heroes of the millennium..._

* * *

 **Menu:**

 **Name:** Aiko Matsuki/Michelle Kiturai/Natalia Hironarai/Einsio Harukoto.

 **HP:** 10/5/10/15.

 **MP:** 3/5/3/1.

 **ATK:** 1/3/2/2.

 **DEF:** 2/1/1/2.

 **Skills:**

Aiko

?

Michelle

?

Natalia

?

Einsio

?

 **Party EXP: 0/100.  
**

 **Money: 0$.**

* * *

 **Episode 01: Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 _Aiko's house, in an rural village, Smash World._

In this house, there was a around 6 or 7 year old dark-haired boy...

* * *

 **[New!] _Aiko Matsuki is the boy who's likely upbeat when you see him. Having black hair, with black eyes, he could be the leader of the party. However, he is sometimes reckless, as well._**

* * *

He was preparing the items: the day of his journey was finally coming. He was also carrying a backpack, behead his shoulders, as he yelled "Great!" in his own bedroom. He then went to the kitchen in his house, saying that he was ready, as his mother, Peanna, was a bit sad, but also excited at the same time...

"Aiko... Goodbye. Once you... do finish... Please, see me again, so that I can see you again." she then leaned to kiss her son, which made him blush red from embarassement, as he then looked away a bit bashfully. His dad then went to pet his head, saying to see him later.

Aiko thanked them, as he then left his house, looking with his mapper as he looked around. There was an nice breeze of wind, and the plains were so grassy, but he needed to invite his friends. Aiko goes to a place he knew about...

* * *

 _Michelle's house._

She was already ready, but she was currently trying to do make up on her face right now. She needed to at least act like an nice girl, and have an nice face. Once she was done, she went out of her bedroom, going to the living room, but her dad quickly hugged her from behind, starting to cry a little at her departure. She blushed a bit, rolling her eyes, but assured him that she'll be an strong girl when she returns.

"See you in the future... Michelle." Lorenzu, her dad, said softly, letting her go.

Michelle was an 6 year old long brown-haired girl, with green eyes, carrying a backpack, and she was waving her goodbye to their parents as she exited the house, looking around with her mapper, finding that there was a marker that indicated where Aiko was...

* * *

 **[New!]** _**Michelle Kiturai is the first friend of Aiko, and the one he can trust the most. She may be a little timid, but she can be nice, and gentle, as well. Only problem is, she sometimes doesn't like strange things happening to her. Further, she appears to have something with Aiko...**_

* * *

Michelle followed the pointer, unill she saw Aiko, as she was blushing a little, her blinking a bit as she went near him. Aiko exclaimed as he saw her, "Oh, hey, Michelle!" he said, but the girl just waved. "Hm...I see you never change a lot, Michelle..." he commented, but made her smirk a little.

"Y-You... also... never change. Y-You sounded so entusiastic with greeting me..." Aiko blushed a bit, but the two then laughed. Aiko looked at his mapper again. "Well, we need to see Natalia, and Einsio... They were chosen to go, after all." Michelle nodded, and started to follow him as they went...

* * *

 _Natalia's house._

Natalia was an 7-year old girl, and she had blue, long hair, and slightly dark, blue eyes, as well. She was preparing herself, dressing herself up in the most formal way possible...

* * *

 **[New!]** _ **Natalia Hironarai comes from an rich family, who moved here a year ago, to investigate the terrain and the nice valley of the village. She actually comes from an really urban city, far away from Aiko's village. For some reason, her personality is mysterious, and she's actually very intelligent... What is up with her?**_

* * *

Natalia went to the kitchen, to greet her parents, as Natalia's mom, Thaniasa, smiled softed at the girl. "I hope you can finally find what you're looking for, Natalia. See you." she waved, as dad cheered for her to go for a long adventure. Natalia just smiled, then proceeded to bow politely, as she left the house with her backpack.

Natalia looked around, just in time to see Aiko and Michelle...

"H-Hey, Natalia...!" Michelle waved to her, as she just smiled in return. "Hi there, Michelle."

Aiko was more entustiatic, though... "Let's see Einsio's house, before going on our first journey!" he declared, as the two girls just sweatdropped in response to his cheerful personality.

* * *

 _Einsio's house._

Einsio's dad, Vittu, extended his arms, as he saw the boy run, a bit hastily though... The boy had the blonde hair, with his green eyes, carrying an slightly heavy backpack, that he could lift up without worry, though.

* * *

 **[New!]** _ **Einsio Harukoto is an boy, who seems a little insecure about himself, and he seems like the only strange boy, being the only person with glasses, or so Aiko and his friends thinks. He likes to make some jokes, but they are usually not understood or appreciated. He seems to be the strict boy, in the group, as he doesn't like if the other peoples are lazy. Also, Natalia seems to be interested into him...**_

* * *

Einsio's mom, Kaesen, smiled a bit, not worrying about him. "You'll return, one day, right Einsio?" He nodded, but added, that she shouldn't expect the boy to return, as he then left with his backpack, just to see his friends. He was staring at them awkwardly, even when Natalia spoke up. "Hello, Einsio." She bowed politely in front of him, as he returned the greeting, albeit awkwardly as well.

Aiko was looking around, saying, "Then let's-"

"Wait! Do we have any weapons, at least?! Y-You can't just s-storm outside without an weapon...!" she said, a little panicked, as Aiko blinked, muttering an "Oh"...

Everyone pulled out their weapons from their backpacks. Aiko pulled out a toy sword, Michelle pulled out a toy short wand, Natalia pulled out a short toy whip and Einsio pulled out a toy glove.

 **Toy Sword (Equipped/E):** _An sword, that looks like it was made, for just an simple toy for little kids. It might... not even deal any critical damage, at all. Still, it's better, just in case._ _Aiko's ATK + 1_

 **Toy Short Wand (E):** An... _Reaaaaaaaally, short wand. Michelle does like wands, but she doesn't like this too much, at all, as it is so generic. Michelle likes to use magic, so it's MATK instead of ATK._ _Michelle's MATK + 1_

 **Short Toy Whip (E):** _Natalia got it from her mother, when she was just five. Ever since then, she's been so obessed with it, and she sometimes likes to joke about whipping other peoples with it._ _Natalia ATK + 1_

 **Toy Gloves (E):** _Einsio likes gloves so much, but this gloves looks more like it was made for protection, rather than for offense. It's at least warm enough for the boy_. _Einsio ATK + 1_

Einsio kept staring at the weapons. They seemed quite weak, in his eyes, as he narrowed his eyes, but his thoughts are interrupted by Michelle.. "T-This... is fine. I guess w-we can go now. Mapper anyone?" The rest pulled out their mappers, as they went to the path...

The stars seemed to flash on the sky, as they had no idea of what was awaiting them...

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _The Forest's way._

Michelle kept looking around, she was fascinated by the nature, as the trees were dark green, and there wasn't too much light, either...which to her didn't like. After some minutes, Aiko pipped up, "How much left?"

Einsio thought about it for a moment, then said, "I premuse... it'll be a long way. Perhaps, it'll be an hour..."

"Wow, that's much time," Natalia commented about that. "Are you sure your prediction is correct, Einsio?" He glared at Natalia, who just chuckled in reply. He didn't like her reply at all... Then Aiko suddenly stopped. Michelle blinked, confused... "A-Aiko...?"

"Danger!" he yelled. Nothing seemed to happen, unill there was some rustling. Then, an enemy, what was supposed to be an Goomba, from the Mario games, appeared...

* * *

 **[New!] _Goomba is just this generic enemy from the Mario series. Usually they are defeated by jumping on them, but they seemed to have improved, as they would no longer be defeated just from that... Something is wrong!_**

* * *

Natalia smiled a little at the Goomba, finding it relatively cute. In an instant, the goomba charged at her, almost bitting her, but Natalia quickly evaded the attack, as she continued to inspect the enemy-

"You four are not welcome here!"

Einsio's eyes widened a bit. "I-It spoke! I-I thought they couldn't speak! Since when did they learn the art of our words?!" he yelled, really confused now, but Aiko shook his head. "No matter, we might discover the reason later. Let's defeat it now!"

* * *

 **Battle start!**

 **Ally:**

Aiko/Michelle/Natalia/Einsio.  
HP 10/5/10/15.  
MP 3/5/3/1.

 **Enemies:**

Goomba.  
HP 10.

"This oughta be easy!" Aiko exclaimed, as the battle started. **  
**

 **Turn 01!**

Aiko slashed the Goomba! -1! (9)

Michelle banged the Goomba with her staff! -1! (8)

Natalia whipped the Goomba! -2! (6)

Einsio punched the Goomba! -2! (4)

The Goomba chomped on Aiko's hand, dealing -3! (7)

 **Turn 02!**

Aiko seemed to whince at the pain, clenching his teeth, "M-My hand...!" At this point, his sword glowed a bit...

"Aiko...?" Michelle pipped up again, worried once again, but he just charged at the Goomba...

"Y-...you...!" he said, as he suddenly unleashed what seemed to be a new attack...

Aiko performs Double Slash! He slashes twice the Goomba! -1! -1! (2) **  
**

 **Aiko has learned Double Slash!** **(MP: 02) - Aiko slashes the enemy twice, for very low damage.  
**

 **Aiko's MP: 1.**

Michelle banged the Goomba with her staff! -1! (1)

Natalia whipped the Goomba! -2! Goomba fell!

 ** _Victory!_**

 **Exp: 20.  
**

 **20/100.**

 **$ gain: 4$.  
**

* * *

The Goomba, beaten up, ran away crying from the four children. Michelle just sighed, and looked at Aiko, wondering if he was fine, after that little incident... Aiko nodded, as they resumed walking. After 20 minutes...

"Are you really fine, Aiko? You should at least take a little rest..." Einsio said, fixing his glasses as he looked at the leader, worried.

"Yeah, I'm worried. Shouldn't you eat something?" Natalia chimed in, but Aiko just shook his head. "I'm fine, guys and girls. There's no reason to worry about it, but... Thanks for the support, anyways..." He looked away, blushing a little. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the view of the four...

"Hey there! Yes, you four lots!" the dark figure yelled, pointing at the group of children, as Aiko got a bit angry. "We're not lots! We have names, you know! And why are you interrupting our moments?!"

"W-What...do you want?" Michelle said, a little worried about the possible enemy.

"You are not permitted to enter the village! I am sorry, but this is under the ownership of the Seeker group." he wagged his finger at them, as Einsio got a little annoyed at the sign. However, when he said 'Seeker', nobody could see it, but Natalia's eyes suddenly became wide, in slight horror, before returning to her calm... look, albeit a bit wary now. "Why not...?"

"Because we are the **DARK SMASHERS!** " the figure said, very proud of himself, before laughing a bit loudly...

* * *

 **[New!] _Dark Smashers are those peoples that are imposing the legendary heroes. In this case, this person is impersonating Mario, an legendary figure of the Mushroom Kingdom. But, why have they appeared? What is going on?_**

* * *

Einsio just blinked, as the rest of the group blinked, before Einsio started to laugh a little as everyone stared at him."Dark Smashers? Ha, what an joke! I don't understand what this thing or group is... But it's no use, trying to block me. Now get away from our way!"

Einsio was trying to kick out the dark figure, as he charged against him, but he blocked it somehow, as his eyes widened in pure surprise, before the figure retaliated, and launched an fireball, causing him to fall backward as he kneeled down. "Ow!"

Everyone rushed to see if he was alright, as Natalia uttered his name. "Einsio..." she said, really sadly...

"You!" Aiko got up quickly, pointing his sword at the figure, "Unforgivable!"

"I am Dark Mario! Challenge me!" he taunted the group..

* * *

Battle start!

 **Ally:**

Aiko/Michelle/Natalia/Einsio.  
HP 10/5/10/15.  
MP 3/5/3/1.

 **Enemy:**

Dark Mario.  
HP 20.  
MP 10.

 **Turn 01!**

Aiko performs Double Slash! He slashes twice Dark Mario! -1! -1! (18)

The rest performs Attack! -5! (13) **  
**

Dark Mario smirked a little, as he conjured up an fireball..it looked normal, red...However, it turned into an dark fireball, as he threw it at the children!

 **"Dark Fireball!"**

Aiko took 4! Michelle took 4! Natalia took 4! Einsio took 4! **  
**

**HP 6/1/6/11.**

 **Turn 02!**

Everyone attacks again! Einsio manages to land **an critical strike! -7!** (6)

Dark Mario suddenly started to jump in the air, as the children then looked around, so confused, before the impostor suddenly landed so hard on Einsio! "Owwwieeee!" the blonde boy said, feeling his glasses fall to ground!

Einsio takes 10 damage! (1)

 **Turn 03!**

Everyone attack again! -6! Dark Mario fell!

 _ **Victory!**_

 **Exp: 100.**

 **120/100 - 20/125.**

 **$ gain: 50$.**

 **Level up! HP/MP complete restore! LV 02!**

Aiko/Michelle/Natalia/Einsio.

HP: 14/8/12/19.

MP: 4/7/4/2.

ATK: 2/3/2/3.

DEF: 2/2/2/3.

 **Michelle has learned Fire!** **(MP 03) -** Michelle launches an fireball. Very low Fire damage.

 **Natalia has learned Whip All! (MP 03) -** Natalia whips all enemies. Very low damage to all.

 **Einsio has learned Power Punch! (MP 02) -** Einsio punches with power. Low damage.

* * *

"Do not think you will be safe, again! I will return, tougher!" He then proceeded to use an smoke ball, causing an smokescreen, and when it disperse, they saw that he already left. "Darn it... He escaped..." Aiko groaned, again, but Michelle reassured him, "Let's forget about him, for now."

"Yes, we should go past the way. Looks like..." Natalia was interrupted by Einsio..

"Oh ho, looks like we finally reached the destination!"

* * *

 _Toad Town_

"'Toad Town'?" Michelle said, a bit loudly, as she looked at a certain sign, the said the name of this village. An Toad, who looked like he was a little more political, waved to them. "Hi there, fours! Welcome to Toad Town!"

Aiko looked to Einsio. "Aren't Toads the resident of Mushroom Kingdom?" Einsio just shrugged, but Natalia answered for him, "Yes, they are the resident, but they're pretty strange, I must warn you." she explained, just as the Toad cleared his throat.

"I'm the Toad Mayor here. I have a matter to do in my home. You can look around this town, and if possible, you will be able to take on a quest! But now, I have some errands to run. I'll be seeing you later, then." he waved, before seemingly going to the castle, which was just further.

Einsio blinked, "A... quest? I... wonder, if something has happened yet, here..." he kept thinking about it, alongside with Aiko. They shook their heads, no matter. They were about to go to their separate ways, when...

They heard a scream. An Toad exited in fear as they asked the four... "The shop!" he said, quickly running away without giving explainations.

* * *

 **Quest accepted: The Shop!  
**

 **Investigate the Shop.**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Exp.**

 **50$.**

 **Party MP Unlock.  
**

* * *

They entered the shop, as Michelle looked around confused. The shop seemed like it was ransacked by someone... "Who in the right mind would do something like this?!" Einsio yelled, angrily. "This is not how it works!" But then, two winged Koopa appeared in front of them.

One of the Koopa looked at the children, and smiled, looking at the other Koopa, "They sound like children." he folded his arms as the other Koopa asked, "Then... Shall we kipnap them?" The first Koopa smiled, finding it a good idea, as they charged at the children, who readied their weapons.

"Get ready!" Aiko yelled.

* * *

 **Battle start!  
**

 **Ally:**

Aiko/Michelle/Natalia/Einsio.  
HP 14/8/12/19.  
MP 4/7/4/2.

 **Enemy:**

Winged Koopa/Winged Koopa.  
HP 20/20.  
MP 5/5.

 **Turn 01!**

Aiko performs Double Slash (MP: 2)! He slashes twice the first Winged Koopa! -2! -2! (16)

Michelle launches Fire on the first Winged Koopa! -6! (10)

Natalia performs Whip All! The first Winged Koopa took -2! (8) The second Winged Koopa took -2! (18) **  
**

Einsio performs an Power Punch on the first Winged Koopa! -10! The first Winged Koopa fell! **  
**

The second Winged Koopa floated to air, as Michelle looked on it confused, before it turned into a shell, as it started to slam against Aiko, pushing him back with an howl.

Aiko takes -6! (8)

 **Turn 01!**

Aiko performs Double Slash (MP: 0)! He slashes twice the second Winged Koopa! -2! -2! (14) **  
**

Michelle launches Fire (MP: 1) on the second Winged Koopa! -6! (8)

Natalia and Einsio attacked for an total of -5! (3) **  
**

The second Winged Koopa this time slammed against Michelle as the girl started to cry, a bit uncontrollable, probably... **  
**

Michelle takes -7! (1)

 **Turn 03!**

The rest of the party attacked the second koopa at once. The second Winged Koopa fell! **  
**

 _ **Victory!**_

 **Exp: 50.**

 **70/125.**

 **$ gain: 26$.**

* * *

They started to retreat, tears in their eyes. They seemed to be very bruised. After seconds, the Toad popped up from the market, looking around and then looking at the children, "Thanks you... for helping me. Lately, we've been having this issue here... I don't know why, but those ones, who you probably know as the Koopas, have been coming here more often. I am the clerk here. Nice to meet you..."

* * *

 **Quest complete!**

 **Exp: 100.  
**

 **170/125 - 45/210.**

 **$ gain: 50$.  
**

 **Money: 130$.**

 **Level up! HP/MP complete restore! LV 03!  
**

 **HP:** 17-11-15-23.

 **MP:** 5-9-5-2.

 **ATK:** 3-4-4-4.

 **DEF:** 3-4-3-4.

 **Michelle has learned Blizzard!** **(MP 03) -** Michelle creates an ice ball. Very low Ice damage.

 **Natalia has learned Cheer!** **(MP 04) -** Natalia cheers an ally. May make the ally feel better, causing an boost in damage. **  
**

* * *

"So what do you want today?" he asked the group, as they thought for a moment, before nodding and looking at him, wanting some armors, and some items. He managed to organize them within minutes, as the group paid all of the money for that.

 **Money used: 130$.**

 **Remaining: 0$.**

 **Toy Armor (Aiko, Michelle, Natalia, Einsio):** _An toy armor...well, it's more like, an cloth, probably. It's... not suitable, for protection. DEF +1_

 **Apple (10):** _A basic apple. The famous proverb, is: Apple keeps the doctor away. Restores 20 HP to anyone._

 **Banana (5):** _This banana... looks like a part of the moon. Restore 10 of the party's MP._

 **Party MP unlocked!**

 **5 + 9 + 5 + 2 = 21 Party MP.**

 **Party Mana allows you to share MP from other allies, to have an total MP amount.  
**

The Toad clerk smiled a little, talking to the group for a moment, "Do you want to hear an little story?" Michelle blinked, but then beamed, understanding the meaning. "O-Oh, yeah, p-please!" she smiled, starting to sit down. The rest sat down, as the Toad looked at them.

"So, continuing what I was saying... You know the origins of the Smash World, right? With the origin, it also came with legendary heroes..."

"Oh, yes, I know of them! Mario, Link..." Aiko interrupted the toad, as Michelle looked at the boy, telling him to calm down as he sighed. "S-Sorry..." but the Toad shook his head. The group also knew of them, as well.

"Ah, it's no problem. Thing is...Lately, they have been disappearing recently..." he folded his arms, and this caught Einsio's attention. "But-"

"We've lately been seeing more, and more of those dark selfs...No wonder, I'm sure you probably had to fight against Dark Mario." Blinking, Einsio slowly nodded, explaining the situation, as the Toad shook his head, "I knew it... And one last thing." Everyone looked at him again.

"There is a new organization. They call themselves, the Seekers..." Natalia's eyes were wide again, but she mantained the calm expression regardless. "...and they're claiming to want to put this world to order. But.. I'm getting an bad feeling... If you see them, be careful. That is all." He got up, and the rest then got up, Natalia bowing at the toad.

"Thanks you for the explaination. Now then, let us go." Natalia went forward, Aiko and the rest following along, going outside the shop. But just right then, there was an really loud explosion, as the group looked around, before noticing flames, as Einsio saw the same Toad Mayor, who was panicking right now.

"The Mushroom Kingdom...!"

* * *

 **Aiko:** So, we have our channel here..

 **Michelle:** Oh, interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this?

 **Einsio:** Reviews, please. Or... I'll go, and find your-

 **Michelle:** Einsio!

 **Natalia:** Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Thanks you for the patience!

* * *

 _Next episode._

 _"The Mushroom Kingdom!" the Toad Mayor said, panicked._

 _Aiko, and the group, went inside..._

 _"So, just to l_ _et you know, let me introduce you to my brother..." He pointed at the green-clothed shadow, which was... Dark Luigi! He laughed._

 _"_ _L-Lord B-Bowser?!" Michelle exclaimed._

 _Find out in the next episode, EP 02: Versus Bowser!_


End file.
